It is well known from, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,143,473 to provide a door check mechanism for limiting the opening motion of a vehicle door that also provides a number of intermediate stay positions.
It is a problem with such a door check mechanism that if the door is swung open rapidly due either to driver action or due to a gust of wind catching the door then damage can occur to the door check mechanism and/or the door structure to which the door check mechanism is mounted when an end stop of the mechanism rapidly impacts against an abutment member of the mechanism.